The Son I Never Had
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: MPREG, SLASH. Remus and Sirius try to have a family. Tragedy strikes and they are torn apart. Can they save each other, the couple that were meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except of course the plot, which belongs to yours truly.

Chapter One-

Remus blinked awake. He smiled slightly as he lifted a hand to touch Sirius. The werewolf turned over when his hand touched a slightly warm, empty spot. Remus sat up the smell of coffee hovering under his nose. Putting on an old worn housecoat he headed toward the kitchen. He hovered in the doorway watching Sirius at the counter. Remus' eyes inspected the animagus's body. Sirius was wearing a pair of black sleep pants that were bundled up around the knees. An old white shirt, Remus noticed that it belonged to him, covered up the lean but muscular upper body.

"Ahem," Remus said quietly.

Sirius turned around dropping an empty vial and a tin spoon.

"Re-Remus!"

Remus lifted an eyebrow. "Jumpy are we..and what are you brewing?" Remus asked pointing to the cauldron.

"Brewing? Oh..er.." Sirius turned his head toward the counter slightly, "Nothing important."

"Hmm..you know you can't lie to me. I can smell it, remember," Remus replied walking so that he was mere inches from Sirius. It was then he noticed how pale his husband was. He put a hand to Sirius's forehead.

"You feel clammy."

Sirius grunted. "You would to if you just spent at least five minutes of your life vomiting," Sirius replied grumpily.

"Vomiting? Sirius why didn't you wake me up?"

Remus grabbed his wand from the holder and with a flick repaired the vial and put the spoon on the table. He sat Sirius down in a chair and quickly filled the vial up and corked it. Then he turned and looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Remus," Sirius began whiningly.

Remus held up a finger and Sirius instantly quieted and slouched in defeat.

"Alright, alright. For the past week or so I've been feeling a bit nauseous."

Remus frowned. "The whole day? How come I haven't noticed?"

"It usually only happens around lunch, when you're at work. Today however, all I did was get up and started the coffee."

Remus peered into Sirius's face closely. Sirius shifted a bit then grinned sexily. Remus' concentration broke and he gently slapped Sirius's shoulder.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

Sirius kissed Remus' hand. "I'm fine, really."

Remus kissed Sirius back. "I want you to be checked out, do it for me?"

Sirius stood up looking into the slightly taller man's face. "For you, anything."

They shared a passionate kiss. Remus moaned against Sirius his hand traveling until he found Sirius's arse. He gripped it slightly and felt Sirius move, if possible, closer to him. He could feel that Sirius was already hard. He himself not too far behind. Sirius broke the kiss pushing Remus quickly into the bedroom. Remus laughed.

"Are you ever not hard?"

Sirius just grinned as he pulled, well yanked off Remus' housecoat. Sirius gave Remus another kiss while pulling off his own sleep clothes.

"Sirius, I just..woke...mmm..."

That was as far as Remus got in trying to stop Sirius.

Sirius straightened his dark red robes as he made his way through the entrance of Hogwarts toward the Hospital Wing. He had owled ahead and needless to say Madam Pomfrey didn't mind. He walked in to find Madam Pomfrey bustling over two students, Hufflepuffs by the their badge, who from what Sirius could tell got the bad end of a potion.

"I've nothing more to give you. Sit down over there," Madam Pomfrey said briskly as she turned to Sirius, "Mr. Black, in my office."

As the nurse closed the door to her office Sirius sat down comfortably in a chair.

"Thank you for seeing me. I would've gone to St. Mungo's-.."

"..But since you don't like going to the Hospital Wing and even more so St. Mungo's and Remus made you, you came here." Madam Pomfrey finished up.

Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Now tell me Mr. Black why you have come."

Sirius proceeded to tell her the symptoms. The nurse listened and when he finished took her wand out. Sirius was bathed in glow after glow. He waited quietly and patiently as she went through test after test. Finally she clicked her tongue and he looked up.

"Just as I thought. As unusual as it may be Mr. Black you're expecting."

Sirius blinked. "I'm expecting..what?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Mr. Black..you're pregnant."

Sirius looked at her and opened his mouth. Before he could utter a word he collapsed in his chair in a dead faint. Madam Pomfrey levitated him, shaking her head, to the couch in her office. She then proceeded to owl Remus.

Remus tapped Sirius face. "Sirius..earth to Sirius!"

Sirius opened his eyes. Remus's smiling face was directly beside his. He sat up blinking as he saw Madam Pomfrey waiting quietly over in the corner. She had a rare grin on her face. The it all came back to Sirius.

"I'm...pregnant."

Remus chuckled. "I know. Sirius, we're going to be daddies!"

Sirius laughed at Remus and they shared a hug and a kiss. This was what Remus wanted more than anything, besides Sirius. A family of his own and to Sirius' immense joy he himself was going to give it to Remus.

Sirius stood up with Remus and Madam Pomfrey walked directly in front of them.

Remus took his eyes off Sirius' stomach to look at the nurse.

"How far along?"

"Almost three months. You should be starting to show a little."

Sirius smoothed his robes and sure enough there was a tiny bump only noticeable if someone pointed it out. Sirius was in a happy daze as the nurse talked with Remus and gave him a couple potions and lots of instructions. As they exited the gates of Hogwarts Sirius turned to Remus. Remus grinned.

"The Potters' it is!"

So they apparated.

End of Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it has taken so long for me to update. School has started and I haven't really been in the mood to type it up.

**EsScaper**- The story happens way before that Halloween, thanks!

**Moony,padfoot and moody**- thanks! Keep the reviews coming! Lol.

**Srj**- glad you found it interesting!

**Boredom is my middle name**- believe me I'll keep the story going 'till the end.

Chapter 2- 

"Oh Sirius, Remus congratulations!" Lily exclaimed hugging them both. James pulled Sirius into a one armed hug.

"Congrats mate," James said smiling. Sirius grinned as James turned and pulled Remus into the hug. When they got all congratulated out they sat down, Remus and Sirius on the love seat and James and Lily on the couch.

For the next hour they talked about their days at Hogwarts and wondering if their children would get in as much trouble as their fathers.

Lily smiled as she rubbed her hand over the bump of her stomach. Sirius smiled. _I'll be doing that in the months to come,_ he thought happily.

"Have you thought of names yet Lily?" Remus asked.

"Oh not really…except if it is a girl I'd like to name her Joy."

James scrunched up his face. "Lily, dear we've gone over this.."

"..but as James has pointed out so many times that was the name of one of his _many_ girlfriends. After all they did all just line up for him.."

James turned red as Remus and Sirius howled in laughter. Lily smirked and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And if it's a boy?" Remus said after several minutes of laughing.

"Harry..Harry James," James answered.

Sirius smiled. He leaned more into Remus who put his arms around him. For the rest of the afternoon they talked about anything and everything. James was in a discussion about work with Remus when Lily held up a hand.

"What?" James asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Shush…Sirius is sleeping."

Remus looked down and smiled fondly. Sure enough Sirius was asleep quietly snoring.

"I guess that is our cue it's getting late," James said standing. He held out a hand for Lily who took it happily. Remus shifted Sirius and with hardly any trouble stood up carrying the sleeping man. They said quiet goodbyes and Remus apparated to their house.

He put Sirius to bed and went into the kitchen. He got a quill and a piece of parchment out and began a list of supplies. At the very end he made a different list. This list was of baby names.

--2 MONTHS LATER------

As two months passed lily entered the sixth month of her pregnancy and Sirius entered his fourth. Sirius constantly talked with Lily about what would be happening and whether the stuff he felt was normal, etc. The husbands were excited making sure that their pregnant spouses got enough rest and so on. Even as excited as Remus was he still was worried. The pregnancy seemed to be taking its toll on Sirius. At first everything seemed normal but as Sirius got halfway through the fourth month he became more exhausted and moody.

This very day however Remus sat at the table hovering over many pieces of parchment now and then scribbling something down then scratching it out. He looked up when the front door opened and closed. Sirius walked in the kitchen a very cross look on his face. He sat down at the table putting his head in his hands.

"Are you alright Siri?" Remus asked softly.

A grunt was his answer.

Remus set down his quill. "Did the healers say everything was alright?"

Sirius nodded and Remus heard a sniffle. Concerned he scooted out of his chair and knelt beside Sirius'.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked. He gently tore one of Sirius' arms away from his face. Sirius looked at him tears running down his cheeks. Remus grabbed Sirius off the chair and into his lap. Remus held Sirius rocking gently back and forth.

"Remus..they said that I needed more rest. They said that it could hurt the baby..and I don't want to hurt the baby Remmie..I don't want to hurt my child."

"I know, we all know. Shh..it'll all be okay."

Sirius drew in a ragged breath and let it out. He put his face in Remus' shirt and sobbed new tears. Remus continuously ran his hand down Sirius's long black hair.

"But I can't rest Remus. I just can't…I'm tired all the time but I can't sleep!"

"What about a po-.."

"They wouldn't let me have one. They said since they didn't know about male pregnancies..it was best not to test."

Remus shook his head sadly. "My poor Sirius," he whispered. He put a hand under Sirius's chin and gave him a long kiss. After they broke apart Sirius gave a small smile.

"I needed that."

"I know."

Remus stood up and helped Sirius up, the latter rubbed his lower back.

"Does your back hurt Sirius?"

"A bit, but it's probably from sitting on the floor."

Remus guided Sirius into the living room and sat the pregnant man on the couch. Sirius lay back and Remus covered him with a blanket.

"I'll just..er..rest my eyes for a second Remus."

"You do that Siri," Remus said softly.

Remus went back to reading the paper and suddenly James appeared in the kitchen covered in white powder. Remus let out a snort of laughter as James took a seat.

"May I ask what happened to you?"

"Lily."

"I figured that much."

"Oh."

Remus smiled patiently. Finally James told Remus of a story where he was trying to help Lily dear cook and make a total innocent mistake and got beat with a flying rolling in then covered in flour. By the end of the story Remus had started chuckling.

"..so I ran here. I'm surprised you haven't had to run for cover. Speaking of which where is Sirius?"

Remus' smile diminished some and he tilted his head toward the living room. "Sleeping soundly."

James looked closely at Remus. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Remus sighed, "the healers' say there isn't anything wrong but..I have this feeling.."

"What kind of feeling?"

"That something is..not right. Like something horrible is going to happen."

James didn't say anything to that. He didn't know what to say. Finally after several minutes of silence he patted the werewolf on the shoulder. Remus smiled as he swept the powder off his shoulder. James grinned sheepishly and opened his mouth to say something but Sirius coming in the doorway, breathing raggedly, caught their attention.

"Rem..my water broke.."

Remus stood quickly James at his heels. They guided Sirius back to the living room and James apparated back to get Lily. As soon as Sirius got to the couch his knees crumbled as a contraction came. Remus sat him gently on the couch and held Sirius until it passed.

"Remus..Remus..it's too early..it's too early.." Sirius said quickly.

Remus' heart pounded. Sirius was right. It was way too early for the baby to be coming. Remus thought about the "bad" feeling and swallowed with difficulty.

The next few minutes were a rush as James and Lily appeared and they flooed to St. Mungo's.

----St. Mungo's---

Sirius lay on a bed minutes later, Remus by his side holding his lovers' hand. Two male healers and Madam Pomfrey were in there. They were quietly conversing at the end of the bed. Remus took a cloth and dabbed it on Sirius sweaty brow.

"You're doing good love, everything is going to be fine," Remus said. Sirius nodded gritting his teeth.

Madam Pomfrey and Healer Mark turned toward Sirius.

"Alright Mr. Black, after we make the necessary changes and another contraction starts push."

Healer Mark took his wand out and pointed it at Sirius. "Genchanga," he said simply.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her approval. Lily and James were in the corner not want to intrude on anything. About two minutes later another contraction hit and the room sprung into action. Healer Thomas stood ready to take the baby and Healer Mark and Madam Pomfrey took care of Sirius.

Sirius bore down with all his might.

"Good Mr. Black, again."

Sirius clutched onto Remus' hand and repeated the push. Remus stroked Sirius' face. Sirius drew in a ragged breath and let out a small dry sob. The pain was intense, it hurt more than anything that he had every felt. Lily moved from the corner to Sirius' other side. She took the rag and wiped his face.

"One more push. Make it a big one and you're done."

Sirius took a deep breath and pushed. He felt the baby slide out of him but heard no cry. Healer Thomas held a tiny bundle and they bent over the infant. Sirius tried to ask what was wrong but he felt faint. Voices were garbled and he couldn't understand why they wouldn't let him see the baby. His whole body screamed and he went limp. His vision turned dark.

Sorry so late. Computer hasn't been working too well. : )


	3. Chapter 3

What's up!..lol.

I know you get tired of my feeble apologies but…

To tell you the truth I just have been WAY too lazy to write the next chapter up… grinssheepishly

**satin insanity- **well…

**Tomiko the Muse-** I grow tired of Remus getting pregnant and also I love drama!

**EsScaper-** as always, thank you!

**asd- **and 2+24

KicKstand- aww..you are so sweet! Chapter 3- 

Remus sat stroking Sirius' long black hair absently. The latter was lying immobile looking at the wall with blank eyes. Remus closed his eyes struggling against the tears. He had to be strong for Sirius he just had to be. The door to the room opened and Healer Thomas walked in followed by a woman.

Lily and James who had been sitting in the corner stood up and walked closer to where the bed was. Healer Thomas nodded slightly to the woman, who came near Sirius. Remus didn't understand what was going on until she had buckled one of Sirius' wrists to the rails on the bed. Now he knew why they used muggle stretchers.

Lily, who was known not to blow up in extremely emotional cases, walked briskly towards the woman.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!"

James laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus looked around confused a tear making its way down his cheek.

The woman looked at Lily calmly. "My name is Healer Morris and I am a-.."

"I know damn right what you are," Lily interrupted angrily, " I asked what you were doing in here? Sirius isn't mental!"

Remus gasped out, "Mental?"

They all looked at Remus for a moment and James squeezed Remus' shoulder.

Healer Morris looked directly at Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, I presume," She said and at Remus' nod she continued, "I am a mind healer Mr. Lupin and your husband is clearly emotionally unstable. It is important we take him soon or this behavior might soon lead to his suicide."

Remus let out a dry sob. "Not Siri, he wouldn't do that..not Siri.."

Lily all but ran over to Remus and hugged him to her shoulder. She glared angrily at Healer Morris as James came forward to put his say in it.

"Now listen here," James said heatedly, "This couple, our best friends have just lost their first child and you come waltzing in here talking about Remus' husband committing suicide!"

Healer Morris watched them all for a few moments before signaling to Healer Thomas. The latter moved the crowd away from the bed and started to wheel Sirius out. At that exact moment Remus broke away and went to the side of the bed.

"Sirius..Siri, please. Stop doing this, "Remus wailed, " Sirius I love you."

James, reluctantly pulled Remus away and the two Healers left the room wheeling Sirius out of sight. He looked at Lily who was silently seething. He pulled her into a quick embrace and a kiss then nodded at Remus. Lily's wrath quickly died out as she watched Remus, who was kneeling on the floor nearly hysterical.

Between the two of them, but mostly James they got the werewolf up and disapparated fro the hospital burdened with many dreamless sleep potions and claming droughts.

As soon as Remus was settled down James went into the kitchen. Lily a bit concerned followed. James was sitting at the table head in his hands.

"James?" Lily said softly running her hand through his unruly black hair.

She kissed the back of his neck and he sat up straight looking straight into her brilliant green eyes. His eyes were slightly watery as he stood up and took Lily in his arms.

"It's not fair Lily, dear." James said his voice cracking.

"I know, James. I know, but these things happen and all we can do now is help Remus and Sirius to get through it."

Lily smiled a bit as she looked into James' face. Her smiled faltered as she suddenly realized what the main problem was.

"Oh James, nothing is going to happen to our baby. Everything is going to just fine," She said soothingly.

James nodded biting the inside of his lower lip. Lily shook her head and smiled slightly.

"What happened to Mr. Tough Guy, Potter?"

James gave a smile. "He left the day I married you, Evans."

They shared a long kiss before checking on Remus, who was peacefully sleeping thanks to the potions.

As the sky turned dark they settled themselves down. James lay awake holding the sleeping Lily. He didn't if he was prepared for the hardships that were to come next.

**That's the end of this chapter..hopefully I won't take so long for the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, here's the next chapter.

**Tomiko the Muse-** never said I was a language teacher, so don't judge me by the missing comas..lol..just kidding!

**EsScaper-** because of the way he was. You'll see what I mean in this chapter!

**marauders4- **I agree.

**KicKstand-** you're not odd..actually your review made me smile!

**PiperLeoEternally-** cheers!

Chapter 4-

Remus clutched Sirius' hand as they took his newly born baby out of the room. He felt Sirius go limp and immediately turned his attention to his husband.

"Sirius? What's wrong with Sirius!" Remus cried out to Healer Thomas.

"He's just passed out, Mr. Lupin."

Lily came close and put her hand on Remus' arm. She gently pushed him down into a seat. Remus sat down and put his head in his hands. The next few minutes went by slowly as they got Sirius back into a more stable condition.

"Remus..?"

Remus shot up and was instantly back in Sirius' line of view. Sirius was very pale and tears leaked out of his reddened eyes. Remus felt his lip tremble just from the sight.

"Remus," Sirius rasped out, "Where's my baby, where's our child?"

Remus felt a tear escape. He stroked Sirius' face with a shaking hand.

"I don't know, love. I don't know."

Sirius nodded and grasped Remus' hand. Sirius' whole body was shaking.

"Siri, calm down. Sirius.." Remus said worriedly.

Sirius looked at the wall. "Our baby is alive. I can't live if our little baby isn't."

"Don't talk like..like that."

Before Sirius had a chance to respond the door opened. Everyone in the room looked around. A new healer stepped in.

"I'm Healer Brad. Are you the Lupins?"

Remus nodded and Sirius sat up.

"Where is my baby?"

Healer Brad looked at him.

"Your baby didn't make it. I am sorry, but it was stillborn."

In that instant Remus felt the world collide. The air was sucked out of his lungs and his mind was shot. Dumbly he looked at Sirius.

Sirius was staring at Healer Brad, who quickly made her way out. James and Lily sat down in shock. Madam Pomfrey and Healer Thomas moved into a corner. Remus couldn't think, he couldn't move.

The room was deathly silent until he heard James whisper, "Remus."

Remus looked at James who then pointed to Sirius. Remus looked around at his husband. The world came crashing back down.

Sirius had the most expressionless look on his face. He was staring at his wrists. Remus remembered what he had said merely minutes before.

"Sirius, no!"

Sirius didn't look up. He shook Sirius' shoulder frantically. Then Sirius looked up.

His normally lively blue-gray eyes were dead.

END OF FLASHBACK

Remus snapped out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder. He glanced up to see Lily smiling softly.

"No change?"

Remus shook his head. It had been two full weeks since they took Sirius in this part of the hospital wing. Each day Remus, Lily and James were in there trying to pry Sirius out of the shell he hid in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come out of it sometime."

Remus grinned humorlessly. "Are you trying to convince yourself or me?"

Lily sat down, a hand resting on her pregnant stomach. "To be honest, both."

Remus nodded his eyes resting on her stomach. It wasn't right, they should be at home celebrating their new child, changing his little diapers and feeding him out of a tiny bottle…

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

Lily opened her mouth but closed it. Instead she grabbed the grieving man's hand and put it to her stomach. At that exact moment the babe kicked. Remus' eyes lit up for a brief moment and he let out a hint of a smile.

"Thank you Lily."

Lily kissed his cheek softly. "Come on, let's get back to Sirius. He needs to be reminded about life."

Remus nodded feeling oddly refreshed. This wasn't the end of the world; there could be more children in the future. Remus was filled with a new sense of hope. He helped Lily up.

"I'll be glad when I stop looking like I swallowed a watermelon!"

Remus smiled as they made their way back to the room Sirius and James were at.

As he walked in James was sitting at the end of the bed pouring over a book. He glanced up when they sat down. He got up and strode over to Lily.

"Are you okay, Lily dear?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, James. I'm fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Remus let them have their space as he made his way over to Sirius. He pulled a chair so that he was directly in front of Sirius' face. Sirius was staring straight ahead at nothing. His eyes were unfocused. Remus sighed and absently stroked his husbands' face.

He glanced up to see James smile happily as he felt the baby kick. Remus was struck with an idea.

"Lily!"

Lily and James looked at him quickly.

"What? What is it!"

"The baby!"

Lily stood up with a bit of help from James.

"What?"

"Come here, Sirius needs to feel the baby!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he replied rather stupidly.

Lily narrowed her eyes then they went wide with realization and she grinned.

"Of course, he needs to feel life."

She strode over there as quickly as she could. Remus gave up his seat as she sat down carefully. Remus sat on the bed and took Sirius' hand and put it to her stomach. Lily gently poked at her stomach.

Nothing.

Remus let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. His brief moment of hope was fading quickly. It hadn't work, how could he have been so stupid…

He grasped Sirius' hand. He looked down and nearly fainted.

Sirius had squeezed back..

TBC…………..


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are, the next chapter. I think there will only be one or two more chapters..because I have an awesome new story on the way!

**Emerald princess3-** thank you!

**PiperLeoEternally-** here you go!

**Marauders4- **I will…believe me!

**Escaper- **thank you for being a regular reviewer, you all mean so much! tear

**Tomiko the Muse-** thought you would!

Chapter 5- 

Remus gasped out loud. James came around looking from Lily to Remus to Sirius and back to Lily.

"What?"

Remus sat down beside Sirius and watched as his beloved husband blink and whisper, "Remus."

Lily smiled and laughed. James leaned over and ruffled Sirius' hair.

"It's about time Padfoot, knew you could do it."

Remus smiled as he stared into Sirius' face. The door opened and in walked Healer Thomas. He nodded to James and Lily and gently moved Remus out of the way. He took out his wand as Madam Pomfrey and Healer Brad walked in. They were all over Sirius, saying various spells and whipping out vials of different potions.

Healer Thomas went over the details with them.

"Now that Mr. Black has 'woken' up, he'll need to drink these potions every half hour, the dark blue one every hour and the red one every two hours. All are nourishment potions on one degree or another."

Remus nodded and Healer Thomas gave him a brief smile. After another ten minutes of full checkup and announcing that Sirius was to stay at least another day or two the healers with Lily and James left the room.

Remus approached the bed as Sirius shifted slightly in the bed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius gave a small smile and Remus fully returned it and sat on the bed. When he looked back into Sirius' eyes he saw them over flowing with tears. Remus took him in his arms and Sirius let out a huge sob.

Lily watched from the window as Remus slightly rocked the finally grieving Sirius. James put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned back into his arms. Things were finally starting to look up again.

She put a hand on her stomach and she smiled as a thought came to her. She looked at James.

"James I have an idea, "She said whispered in his ear.

And you'll find out in the next chapter..which I have decided will be the last one. But never fear another story is near!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here's the chapter you've all been waiting and dreading, because this is the LAST chapter.

Thank you to all that have reviewed and such. Means..so much to me.. tears

**Emerald princess3**- lol..i'm glad I do too!

**EsScaper**- Bingo! You got it!

**PiperLeoEternally**- aww..it will!..i think..lol

**La Chica Perfecta**- Yup, you got it!

Chapter 6-

Sirius opened his eyes slowly though they protested. He wanted to roll over from the uncomfortable position but he felt like a hippogriff herd was sitting on him.

The healers had told him that it would be like this. The potions they had him taking had side effects and unfortunately heaviness throughout the body was one of them.

"Remus?" Sirius called as best as he could. In mere seconds the door was fully opened and Remus was crouching near.

"Good morning, love," Remus whispered planting a kiss on Sirius' cheek.

"Mornin'," Sirius said. He longed to pick up his hand and run it through his husband's soft hair.

"Is it the heaviness again?"

"Yeah."

Remus sighed and stood up. He turned Sirius on his back and with on arm underneath the man's head and another underneath his knees he hoisted Sirius up and walked into the living room. Remus put Sirius on the couch setting him in a half sitting up half laying down position.

Just as Remus was about to feed Sirius, James and Lily walked in from the fireplace.

"Good morning, mates!" James said brightly as Lily said, "How you two?"

"Good morning and fine," they said unison.

James took in the scene. "The side effects again, Siri?"

"Yeah."

Lily sat down on a comfy chair. As soon as she was comfortable she cleared her throat.

"Sirius we wanted to ask you something. If you don't want to, you don't have to but, we'd love it if you'd agree."

Sirius turned his head to look at her. James went and stood by Lily. In a moment of silent communication between the couple James grinned.

"Siri, mate, we'd like you to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius' mind stopped. Everything cut off. When he finally got over the shock he realized the three were looking at him.

"Me? You want me to be your son's godfather?"

Lily smiled and nodded. James wore a mock fright expression.

"Lily, dear now that he puts it that way..maybe we better rethink this.."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, this is serious!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something about the word serious but Remus put his hand over it. Sirius looked up and Remus smirked.

"Well Sirius?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course how could I ever say no."?

Lily smiled and moved to where Sirius was sitting.

"We realize this won't replace the one you lost, but maybe it'll help take away some of the pain."

Sirius' eyes went watery. He couldn't brush them away so he looked up toward Remus, who already had his hand half way there.

Yes, things had happened, Sirius thought, but I'd be stupid to give up my family.

4 MONTHS LATER -------

"Say Padfoot Harry. Come on, I know you can!"

All Sirius got though was a slobbery baby grin. Sirius smiled back while picking his godson up.

"I heard that picking up babies too much spoils them."

Sirius looked around at Remus who was smiling from the doorway.

"Well, this is my godson. It's my given right to spoil him!"

"If you say so, love."

Remus took Harry from Sirius, who sat down on the couch. He watched Remus play and coo at Harry until he finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"I went to Madam Pomfrey today."

"For what?" Remus said slightly distracted because Harry had just grinned at him.

"Well, it seems that we may have another chance."

Remus looked abruptly toward Sirius. Sirius smiled and his blue eyes lit up.

"We're going to be fathers."

THE END.


End file.
